Fear
by CoffeeObsessed
Summary: Jess thinks about Rory. Rory thinks about Jess. Songfic series. REFORMATTED 2007.
1. Fear

**Fear: A Songfic Series**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own this song. It's called Fear and it belongs to Sarah Mclachlan.

Pairing: R/J

AN: Please read and review!

-----------------------------------------

_Morning smiles_

_like the face_

_of a newborn child_

_innocent, unknowing_

Her face reminds me of that baby I saw once in Central Park. No, not really. It's the innocence she exudes. It's what first drew me to her that night at Lorelai's house. It's why I took her book; I wanted to take her innocence. I want to be the one to kiss her senseless. I want her to kiss me back. I want her to whisper 'I love you' to me as she drifts off to sleep. I want to whisper it back. I want her to stop studying with me to go get ice cream. I know it sounds cliché, but I want her to want me. It's more than that. I need her. She's what keeps me from going crazy and robbing this whole damn place

_Winter's end_

_promises_

_of a long lost friend._

_Speaks to me of comfort_

I can't wait to see her again. It's what keeps me sane: the thought of seeing her at the end of the day when she comes for dinner. When I don't see her, it drives me crazy. I pretend to be disinterested in everything just to hear her melodic voice rise in fury at me. I run away just so I can feel the soft touch of her hand on my arm.

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give._

_I have so much_

_to lose here in this lonely place._

_Tangled up in your embrace_

_there's nothing I'd like better than_

_to fall._

I want to fall into her, but I need to know if she could love me back, ever, before I let go. I need her to be there to catch me when I drop this pinky holding me from falling into the chasm that is her. I want her to fall into me; I'm already there to catch her.

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give._

What can you give to someone who already is so blessed with everything- brains, personality, love, beauty. She gave me love. I know it's platonic love, but it's love.

_Wind in time_

_rapes the flower_

_trembling on the vine_

_and nothing yields to shelter_

_from above_

_They say temptation will destroy our love._

_The never-ending hunger_

She tempts me; she's like a seductress, a harpy, but she's worse. She doesn't even realize how much she tempts me. When she bites her lip, pouts, flips her hair over her shoulder, tucks it behind her ears. Hell, when she blinks I fall even more into her abyss. She's like a drug; I have to get my daily dose of her. She sits there, listening to Luke and Taylor bicker over Christmas lights, and her eyes light with laughter. The giggles escaping between her two perfect lips are too much for me. I have to kiss her, but "the boyfriend" is sitting there. I can't. I must restrain myself for her sake. If she knew just how much she entices my senses, she might slowly slip away from me, forever. If I hold out I'll get my chance to whisper 'I love you' to her in her sleep.

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give_

_I have so much_

_to lose here in this lonely place_

_tangled up in our embrace_

_there's nothing I'd like better than_

_to fall_

I want to fall. I can feel my grip slipping, and I don't care this time. I'm not stopping myself. I know she'll be there to pick me up and yell at me for not helping Luke. Who am I kidding? We'll always only be friends. No matter how much I want her… need her; she'll never see it. She's too blind. All I want is to have her arms around me, soothing me… telling me she'll always love me and couldn't ever love anyone else.

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give_

_I have so much to lose_

_I have nothing to give_

_We have so much to lose..._

But I'd lose so much if I told her. Friendship… trust… God, I love her, but she doesn't see it. I wonder if she ever will.

----------------------------------------

you know the drill...click the button and review!


	2. Crash Into Me

Part Two: Crash Into Me 

The Dave Matthews Band owns Crash into Me... Rest of Disclaimer in Part 1.

-------------------------------------

_You've got your ball_

_You've got your chain_

_Tied to me tight tie me up again_

I didn't realize what a hold he had over me. I feel like I'm floating up into the atmosphere without him, and I want to stay firmly on the ground. I want him to come back a pull me down. I want…him. I never thought I'd say that. Rory Gilmore, goody-goody good girl, town's sweetheart, wants the delinquent, evil Jess Mariano.

_Who's got their claws_

_In you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_And sweet you roll_

He's like my medicine. When my day has been bad, he's always there to comfort me, talk to me, laugh with, and at me. But, I can't go to him yet, there's the whole I-already-have-a-boyfriend problem. I need him, he's gotta come ground me.

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you_

_I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

My dreams used to be me and Dean doing some sweet, innocent thing, but now… ever since he stole that first book… I've dreamt things...things I shouldn't be thinking about. What would they all think if they knew their town sweetheart was dreaming about having hot, steamy sex with the town's local Dodger? They probably send me to some Sigmund Freud wannabe. They'd pry set up some campaign: save Rory from the unspeakable horrors of Jess. Of course, he'd probably steal that money too. The thing is, I know he does it just because he doesn't know what else to do. This whole town is just crazy to him…

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it glows so_

_I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash_

_Into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

I want to kiss him like crazy, tell him I love him, and then kiss him some more. Then I want to move my face back from his and smile at him. Make him make the move and kiss me. I didn't know how crazy I was for him… but I know now. I want him… for real. To be mine. Forever.

_If I've gone overboard_

_Then I'm begging you_

_To forgive me_

_In my haste_

_When I'm holding you so girl_

_Close to me_

_Oh and you come crash_

_Into me, baby_

I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry for Mom's behavior to you… Dean's behavior. I feel like it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, the little perfect daughter/girlfriend being friends with you, you wouldn't have these problems. I wish you would come back. If it's me, just tell me. I'm sorry, Jess, I miss you.

And I come into you

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_And show the world to me_

_Hike up your skirt a little more_

_And show your world to me_

I want to see his soul, like I know he's seen into mine. I want to see him, up close and personal, nothing in the way. I want to see his world.

_In a boys dream... In a boys dream_

_Oh I watch you there_

_Through the window_

_And I stare at you_

_You wear nothing but you_

_Wear it so well_

He's just so genuine and true. He's like nothing I've ever seen before. He speaks his mind… sometimes too much. He is a drug in my system. I'm addicted to his voice, mind, eyes, hair and those lips… I could stare at them all day. I just want to kiss them so much. Feel their silky smoothness against mine. I want him… I need him. I have to get rid of Dean. What would he think if his "perfect little girlfriend" daydreamed about cementing with his nemesis? But he is my friend, and I want it to be more.

_Tied up and twisted_

_The way I'd like to be_

_For you, for me, come crash_

_Into me_

I can't believe I love Jess. **Rory Gilmore** loves Jess Mariano. Rory Gilmore **loves **Jess Mariano. Rory Gilmore loves **Jess Mariano**. I love him-Jess. God, who would've thought it?

------------------------------------------------------------------

you know the drill...


	3. I've Got the World on a String

Part Three: I've got the world on a string: Rory POV

Disc.: see part one, song written by Harold Arlen/T. Koehler.

--------------------------------------

_I got the world on a string_

_I'm sittin' on a rainbow_

_Got the string around my finger_

_What a world, what a life_

_I'm in love_

You know that feeling you get when you first fall in love? That warm, fuzzy, safe feeling? That feeling that you get where you feel like you're on top of the world or flying in the sky or somewhere over the rainbow. It's the best feeling you'll ever experience, at least that's what everyone says… that's what all the books say… I know it is, but I can't just have the perfect relationship with the one I love; of course there have to be pitfalls. I can't just love him… there have to be problems so I'm at the top and bottom of the wheel of fortune. I've won $1500 on the wheel, put $750 down to spin again, and it lands on double zero. I've lost half of it, can't get it back… I've lost my heart to him, and I have to keep half of it for someone else. What's it mean when love comes while you have a boyfriend, and it's not directed toward your boyfriend?

_I got a song that I sing_

_I can make the rain go_

_Any time I move my finger_

_Lucky me, can't you see_

_I'm in love_

Love is a precious thing that we have been given to give to others. It's the one gift we've gotten that we don't want to keep… can't keep… can't help it when we fall in love. Love… it makes the world go round, the rain stop falling… it's like a Camelot for your soul.

_Life is a beautiful thing_

_As long as I hold the string_

_I'd be a silly so-and-so_

_If I should ever let go_

I can't let go of his love… even though I can't tell him. Why can't I just break up with Dean and tell him? What's preventing me? Why can't I just grab on to the string of his love he keeps dangling in front of me.

_I got the world on a string_

_I'm sittin' on a rainbow_

_Got the string around my finger_

_What a world, what a life_

_I'm in love_

Yeah, I'm in love… but there's nothing I can do about it. I try to show him… I think he likes me… but I love him… and why can't I just tell him? What is keeping me from it, besides Dean.

_Life is a beautiful thing_

_As long as I hold the string_

_I'd be a silly so-and-so_

_If I should ever let it go_

Love is just a fuzzy, blurry feeling with Dean, more like a Kindergarten crush than love. But when I think of Jess, there's so much more I think of. My love for him is a warm and soft and beautiful feeling, but there's more. My love for him is also a burning fire of lust; I need him to douse the fire in my soul with his love.

_I got the world on a string_

_I'm sittin' on a rainbow_

_Got the string around my finger_

_What a world, man this is the life_

_Hey now, I'm in love_

I'm definitely too far in to let go of this string of love now. I'd be crazy if I did. Love is too precious to let go of, especially when the love makes you feel like you're sitting on top of Everest.

-------------------------------------------------

you know the drill...


	4. Naked

Part Four: Naked: Jess POV after Season 2 finale

Disc.: See part 1, Naked belongs to Avril Lavigne…Where is says "free to be…me" I'm paraphrasing the song "Free to be you and me." I don't remember who sings it.

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

They all think I'm the, in Taylor's words, "the nice young hoodlum in the back." They all think they know me so well. They've only seen one side of me, yet they still judge me on my clothes and taste in music. They don't know how I grew up. They take one look at my face and figure that's how I feel. When I look like I did something wrong, I did. What if I didn't think it was wrong? What if I didn't instigate it? What if I just feel guilty, but it's not my fault. What if there was one person who could see through it all, and I feel guilty because of her?

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

She can see through all of my masks. She knows I'm more than "the nice young hoodlum in the back." Hell, she probably knows I like… love her. And of course she had to give me a taste of what I can't have. She had to kiss me. She could see why I came back… I missed her, missed the town, missed Luke, hell, I even missed Lorelai. She saw through the sarcasm and kissed me. Rory Gilmore kissed me. And she made me feel something I've never felt before… and it wasn't love. No, I've felt that for her for a long time. She made me feel guilt, because I liked it, because I tried to put my arms around her, because I kissed back. And then she ran away without an explanation. Just left me standing there, and yelled over her shoulder, "Welcome Home!" Just kissed me senseless, ran away and left me there, with all my emotions exposed to everyone for the first time. If Miss Patty had walked by right then she would've been able to tell that I was a lovesick puppy.

_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

It feels right when I expose myself around her. I don't feel like I'm standing there, naked, I feel comfortable. I feel at home when she is there.

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my spirit_

She allows me to be me. Not "the nice young hoodlum in the back," not my mom's burden, not Luke's delinquent and unhelpful nephew, not the chain smoker, not Lorelai's beer stealer, not the class slacker, just Jess. She lets me read, banter, laugh… She makes me feel, like that old song says "Free to be…me." I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. She knows what I can do, and she pushes me to do it. But she never demands me to.

_I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_around you_

_does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

I feel like I've known her my whole life. She reminds me of that beautiful fairy I used to dream about as a little boy. The one that would bend down and say, "Hello, Jessy," and would make me feel right at home. Maybe she was my dream fairy. Maybe the dream fairy was really my future best friend. I feel so comfortable when we're going to get ice cream. I didn't feel weird when she kissed me. I wasn't thinking, "What would happen if Dean came over right now?" I know he would blame it all on me, and Rory would try to tell him otherwise, but while she was kissing me, like I've dreamed of her doing so many times, all I could think was, "This feels so right."

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

She can see right through all of my facades, and she sees the real me. When I look in her eyes… I feel right at home.

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

She sees right through me like my insides are on my outside. And I love her for it. I just wish she could love me.


	5. A Little Too Deep

Part Five: A Little Too Deep: Rory POV

Disc. Song belongs to Alathea.

_They say that a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets_

_And nobody knows the sea I'm swimming in is haunted by you '_

_Cause you called me your sweet girl on the phone today_

_And I just smiled and shook 'cause I didn't know what to say_

_And these currents are twirlin' me all around_

_And one sure thing is that I'm heading down_

No one knows my deepest secret is you. No one knows that I can't save myself from you. I can't stop myself when you're around. Your essence surrounds me and I can't hide from it. You cover me and envelope me like water. You swim around me, and I just want to be closer.

_I fell even further this time_

_You'd think by now _

_I'd learn to watch out for myself _

_But you slipped on into my sea_

_And now I've fallin' a little too deep, a little too deep_

I'm way out in the water but I'm not sinking because you're holding me up. I'm too far out for my own good. I should go into the tide pools where I'm safe, and the love is familiar. But I'd rather be out here where I can feel you.

_Now I hold the map in my hand_

_And my fingers find the place where you'll be_

_I could be there with you in just a few hours_

_But it's easier with my heart here in Tennessee_

_I'm just trying to keep my heart safe with me._

I'd rather be a million miles from you. Then I could keep you from breaking my heart. It's too fragile, and even though you have the right touch, I'd rather keep it with me so I can keep from falling. But I've fallen now, and you're there to catch me and cradle my heart in your hand. I want to keep myself safe from you because if I got a dose of you I could never go back to how things are.

_I fell even further this time _

_(I'm wading out) (Somethings I cannot tell)_

_You'd think by now I'd learn to watch out for myself_

_(Somethings I cannot hide)_

_But you slipped on into my sea (Sanity calls me to stay in the shallows, but you were there)_

_And now I've fallin' a little too deep (Deep calls to deep)_

_I'm in this a little too deep, a little too deep_

You call me into your water, into the deepness, so I stay in the tide pools, and you come there too. I can't get away from you. You've taken my soul as your own, and now I can't forget you.

_And so I wonder when I'll see you again_

_Just a smile and a causal hello from an old friend_

_But inside my heart will be rockin' like the waves of the Pacific_

_And still you won't know how you moved it_

_I just want you to know how you moved it_

You think we're 'just friends' but I want more. Whenever I see you, you just take my breath away. I can barely think straight. You walk up to me and act like there's nothing different between us, like nothing's changed. My insides are flip-flopping like a boat in a stormy ocean. And you don't notice.

_I fell even further this time_

_(Somethings I cannot tell) _

_(I'm wading out)_

_You'd think by now I'd learn to watch out for myself_

_(Somethings I cannot hide)_

_But you slipped on into my sea (Sanity calls me to stay in the shallows, but you were there)_

_You crawled up the sand and pushed me off the shelf_

_Now I toss and turn in my sleep (it was never more than a dream, and still I can't wake up)_

_And now I've fallin' a little too deep_

_I'm in this a little too deep, a little too deep_

There's nowhere I can go that you aren't now. I can't walk by anything without thinking of you. You've consumed me now and the funny thing is, I don't want to let it go. You're everywhere, in my dreams, in my heart, in my soul. I can't seem to get rid of the feeling of you. You've taken over my heart, and I don't want it back.

_They say a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets._

No one knows my deepest secret is you.


	6. Love Sweet Love

Part 6: Love Sweet Love: Jess POV

Disc.: Love Sweet Love is owned by Josh Clayton- Felt.Jess POV

_I have lost all of my directions_

_They will not do me any good_

_Cause I was taught to run you over_

And if it came to it I would I'm not supposed to love you. You're the town good girl. I'm the town bad boy. We can't be together. But we have to be. Our roads are crossing now. And I want to hitch a ride with you. I want to meet you at the same spot. Just for a moment. Just for forever.

_I can't hold all of these illusions_

_Cause they are such a heavy load_

_And we could pave the world by morning_

_Because we hate to leave the road_

Why can't you see how much I love you? All these games you play with my head. You kiss me. You shun me. You hug me. You hate me. I can't deal with it all. Why do you do this to me? No one else does. Just you. I can't be . without you. But I can't be . with you.

_So I give myself to love sweet love_

_Like nothing else to love sweet love_

_To be myself I need love sweet love_

Won't you take me to my destination But I can't do anything about it. I just love you. It's not going away. Take my hand. I'm giving myself to you. Please don't lead me astray. But even if you do. I wouldn't care. So long as I was with you.

_And when we fell out of the Garden_

_I think we landed on our heads_

_Look at us all still so busy running_

_And trying too hard to forget_

I see you trying not to look at me when I look at you that way. I see your eyes lingering on my lips a little longer each time. I see you trying to forget it all. But you can't. I see it too. You're trying to run away, and I'm only running after you. So I give myself to love sweet love

_Like nothing else to love sweet love_

_To be myself I need love sweet love_

_Won't you take me to my destination uh huh_

Lead the way, please. I'm too tired from all of your games. I can't see which way to go. I just want to go the way that would take me to you.

_(What would you trade the world for_

_What did you trade yourself for) x2_

_So I give myself to love sweet love_

_Like nothing else to love sweet love_

_To be myself I need love sweet love_

_Won't you take me to my destination_

_Take me to my destination_

_Take me to my destination uh huh_

I need you to be me. No matter how cheesy it sounds, you complete me. My soulmate. It's like I was meant for you. Like I was meant to love you. So I give myself to you. And you take it. But you don't give anything back.

_What would you trade the world for_

_What did you trade yourself for_

_What would you trade the world for_

_What did you trade yourself for_

What did you compromise to be who you are, Rory?

_What would you trade the world for_

_What did you trade yourself for_

What would I compromise to be with you, Rory?

_I give myself_

_Yeah I need your help_

_I fall back in your arms_

_I fall back in your arms and I give myself_

_I fall back in your arms_

_I fall back in your arms_

_I fall back in your arms and I give myself_

I let myself fall into you. Catch me and lead me, please. I can't see. Show me which way to go. Which way will take me to you?


	7. Pretty Girl

PART SEVEN: Pretty Girl: Rory POV

Disc: Sugarcult owns "Pretty Girl"

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

Now that I've fallen for him, I'm stuck. I don't know what's going on. He's always there. Take a test. Jess. Eat lunch. Jess. Read a book. Jess. Watch TV. Jess. Talk with Mom. Jess. Kiss Dean. Kissing Jess. He's like strep throat or a cold; he won't go away, but the funny thing is- I like this sickness. I want to be infected with this bug forever.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

He makes me feel so loved and so alive. He kissed me and the world was better. He made me love him. He made me kiss him. He made me not love Dean. He's making me crazy

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

And then he shows up with Shane and seems to not realize how much he his hurting me. And I don't care. Because I can't stop thinking about him anyway. Even if I have to pretend it's me he's kissing and not Shane.It's better than not having ever known him. I think he's ruined all other guys for me for life. Dean will never compare to him, ever. Any other guy I meet on the street will have a hard time living up to him and getting through to me. He's the only guy I've really ever let in.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

It's hard to see him everyday. It's hard to know I can't kiss him. It's hard to not tell him how I feel every time I see him. It's hard to cut it off with Dean, but it's even harder to think about telling him how I feel.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

The boy knows how to kiss; I'll give you that much. He knows how to make the girls swoon. He knows just how to make me click, and he knows how I feel about him. I can feel it. He can play dumb all he wants, but it's written on his face. He can see that I want him, and he can see how much I want him, and how I want him and where I want him and when I want him and.that he's the who that I want too.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

He knows more about me than Lane even knows. And yet, I don't know that much about him. He won't open up to me, but I know he wants to. I can sense things too. I can see how he feels sometimes, when he doesn't wipe off his expression soon enough.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

He's just stuck there, in my mind. He won't go away. Get on the bus. Jess. Check my e-mail. Jess. Go to a meeting. Jess. Dinner with the grandparents. Jess. Talk to Lane. Jess. Clean my room. Jess. Jess. Jess.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

He's making me fall even further. I can't stop myself. Make it go away. All this pain, will it be worth it in the end? I hope so, because even if it isn't, I won't be getting over him any time soon. No matter what Mom says, or Lane implies, or Grandma tells Mom, or how much time I spend with Dean. This feeling isn't going anywhere.


	8. Change

Part Eight: Change Jess POV.

Disclaimer: Good Charlotte owns Change.

_I am lost in the see-thru,_

_I think you lost yourself too,_

_Throughout all of this confusion,_

_I hope I somehow get to you,_

I didn't think it would ever happen. I thought we'd be apart forever. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't.

_I practiced all the things I'd say,_

_To tell you how I feel,_

_And when I finally get my chance,_

_It all seems so surreal._

When you kissed me at the wedding I thought, 'This is it. I can tell her now. Tell her how I feel.' But you didn't give me the time.

_'Cause from the first time I saw you I only thought about you,_

_I didn't know you,_

_I wanted to hold onto,_

_The things you'd never say to me,_

I thought you'd never tell me that you had broken up with him. Didn't think it was possible. But you did it. And now you can say those things to me.

_'Cause you said, You can't change the way you feel,_

_I could never do that, I could never do that,_

_But you can't tell me this ain't real,_

_Cause this is real,_

_And you would see right through that,_

_In the end it's all I've got,_

_So I'm gonna hold onto that,_

_So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on,_

I was holding on to nothing for so long. I had to have a distraction. So I got Shane. But I couldn't forget you, Rory. I made up conversations in my head between us. They seemed so real, but they were all in my imagination. I wanted them to be real so badly. But they were never real. Until now.

_Now you've got me watching your eyes,_

_Got me waiting just to see,_

_If it goes the way it never will,_

_Your eyes are watching me,_

Now you're looking at me the way I've looked at you for so long. And it feels so good for it to finally be this way. We're finally together.

_And now you've got me thinking 'bout,_

_The first time I met you,_

_Standing in a crowded room,_

_But I could only see you,_

I remember when I saw you. Lorelai had invited Luke and me over to eat dinner. I didn't want to go, but it was worth it when I saw you. It was worth it when I stole the book. Worth it just to see you smile. To meet you.

_And I hope my words will get through,_

_'Cause now I can't forget you,_

_I want to tell you,_

_If only I could reach you,_

_And make you feel this way,_

_But you said_

And I thought you couldn't feel the same way. But you do. And it's so crazy. You can't fall for me, Rory. It's _A Tale of Two Cities_: you're Lucy, I'm Sydney Carton, and Dean is Charles Darnay. You can't. But I want you to. I want you to feel like I've felt for the past year. And you do. And I can't get over it, Rory, 'cause now you know what I've gone through. Now you're here to share it with me.


End file.
